Paul Monette
Paul Landry Monette (October 16, 1945 - February 10, 1995) was an American poet, prose author, and activist best known for his essays about gay relationships.Wilde, Winston Legacies of Love, The Haworth Press, ISBN 978-1-56023-664-1, p174 Life Monette was born in Lawrence, Massachusetts, and graduated from Phillips Academy in 1963 and Yale University in 1967. Conflicted about his sexual orientation, he moved to Boston, where he taught writing and literature at Milton Academy. In 1978 he moved to West Hollywood, California, with his romantic partner, lawyer Roger Horwitz. Monette's most acclaimed book, Borrowed Time, chronicles Horwitz's fight against and eventual death from AIDS. His 1992 memoir, Becoming a Man: Half a Life Story, tells of his life in the closet before coming out, culminating with his meeting Horwitz in 1974. Becoming a Man won the 1992 National Book Award for Nonfiction. "National Book Awards – 1992". National Book Foundation. Retrieved 2012-03-24. (With acceptance speech by Monette.) Monette also wrote the novelizations of the films Nosferatu the Vampyre (1979), Scarface (1983), Predator (1987) and Midnight Run (1988). Monette's final years, before his own AIDS-related death, are chronicled in the film Paul Monette: On the Brink of Summer's End by Monte Bramer and Lesli Klainberg. "By the end of his life, Monette had healed most of his psychic wounds, but his rage persisted." Monette died in Los Angeles, California, where he lived with his partner of 5 years, Winston Wilde. Monette was survived by Wilde; by his father, Paul Monette Sr.; and by his brother, Robert Monette, who remains the appointed Trustee of the Monette Horwitz Trust. Publications Poetry *''The Carpenter at the Asylum: Poems''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1975. *''No Witnesses: Poems''. New York: Avon, 1981. *''Love Alone: Eighteen elegies for Rog''. New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1989. ISBN 0-312-01472-4 *''West of Yesterday, East of Summer: New and selected poems, 1973-1993''. New York: St. Martin's Press, 1995. ISBN 0-312-13616-1 Novels *''Taking Care of Mrs. Carroll: A novel''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1978. ISBN 0-316-57821-5 *''The Long Shot''. New York: Avon, 1981. ISBN 0-380-76828-3 *''Lightfall: A novel''. New York: Avon, 1982. ISBN 0-380-81075-1 *''Afterlife: A novel''. New York: Crown, 1990. ISBN 0-517-57339-3 *''Halfway Home: A novel''. New York: Crown, 1991. ISBN 0-517-58329-1 Non-fiction *''The Gold Diggers''. Los Angeles & New York: Alyson Classics Library, 1979. ISBN 1-55583-458-2 *''Borrowed Time: An AIDS memoir''. San Diego, CA: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1988. ISBN 0-15-113598-3 *''Becoming a Man: Half a life story''. New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich. 1992. ISBN 0-15-111519-2 *''Last Watch of the Night: Essays too personal and otherwise''. San Diego, CA: Harcourt Brace, 1994. ISBN 0-15-600202-7 *''Sanctuary, A tale of life in the woods''. New York: Scribner, 1997. ISBN 0-684-83286-0 *''Reflections: The world of Paul Monette''. New York: Open Road Media, 2017. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Paul Monette, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 18, 2018. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Paul Monette at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Paul Monette at YouTube *1990 and 1991 audio interviews of Paul Monette at Wired for Books.org with Don Swaim ;Books *Paul Monette at Amazon.com ;About *Paul Monette at the Yale Aids Memorial Project ;Etc. *Monette Horwitz Trust Category:1945 births Category:1995 deaths Category:People from Lawrence, Massachusetts Category:American essayists Category:American memoirists Category:American poets Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Phillips Academy alumni Category:AIDS-related deaths in California Category:National Book Award winners Category:GLAAD Media Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:LGBT poets Category:Poets